


Road To Memphis, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e06 The Post-Modern Prometheus, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully POV after "The dance"





	Road To Memphis, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Road To Memphis, The

## Road To Memphis, The

### by DanaK35

> TITLE: The road to Memphis... (Vignette) AUTHOR: DanaK35  
>  E-MAIL ADDRESS or   
>  WEBSITE: <http://danak35.tripod.com>   
>  DISTRIBUTION: OK as long as my info stays on it.  
>  SPOILER WARNING: Season 1-4 are fair game up to PMP  
>  **RATING: PG-13**  
>  CLASSIFICATION: MSR, post-ep vignette for PostModern Prometheus  
>  KEYWORDS: MSR, Scully's POV  
>  SUMMARY: post PMP feelings 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 'The X-Files' and all 'The X-Files' related characters and situations are the intellectual property of the Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the FOX network. The following material is not intended to infringe on the above copyright in any way. Which means, they aren't mine, I just borrowed them, so please don't sue I don't have anything. 
> 
> The road to Memphis...  
>  By DanaK35 
> 
> "Put on my blue suede shoes....." 
> 
> The last chords fade and Cher turns to her audience, still holding the hand of the Great Mutato. 
> 
> The crowd goes mad around us but I don't even notice. 
> 
> My world has stopped spinning the moment he got up and held his hand out to me, his eyes seeking mine shyly, then pulling me to him, his green gaze becoming so intense that my heart has started beating wildly and hasn't stopped since. 
> 
> As we started swaying to he music, his eyes never left mine and the look of tenderness, so obvious on his handsome face, then the smile. I cannot help but smile back. 
> 
> We still hold each other, although Cher is singing another song now, something faster. 
> 
> I don't care. All my sorrow, all my fear has faded and I want to stay there in his arms forever. 
> 
> How can one dance, one look change a life so completely? 
> 
> I raise my head to look at him, the friend that has been at my side for over five years now, has been with me through success and loss and illness, but now I see the man.   
>  Handsome, intelligent, incredibly sexy. 
> 
> That expression is still there and all the sounds fade around me, all other people seize to exist as he bends down and kisses me. 
> 
> All that is left are his lips on mine, warm, soft, infinitely tender. The sensation of his tongue tracing my lips, his taste, the faint smell of his aftershave. 
> 
> I let myself fall into the vortex of emotions, seize the moment, focus my whole being on this man. 
> 
> When, after eons, we let go, there is   
>  applause around us and the world fades back into focus. 
> 
> We both smile shyly and Mulder pulls me still closer to him, his hand still holding mine. 
> 
> "Let's get out of here, Scully." He says and takes my hand, leading me through the   
>  cheering crowd. 
> 
> "Put on my blue suede shoes..." 
> 
> **THE END**
> 
> Feedback? Yes please:   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to DanaK35


End file.
